


The Planet of Mystery

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Yaoi, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Este proyecto es un fanfic AU de ciencia ficción, probablemente a muchos no les sorprenda porque ya de por sí Dragon Ball es un anime de ciencia ficción, pero este AU es diferente, aquí el planeta Vejitaseii nunca fue destruido por Freezer aunque algunos saiyajin siguen participando en misiones en cuanto a conquistar y despoblar planetas para que sean usados por otras razas alienígenas, los habitantes de la tierra están conscientes de la existencia de los saiyajin y sus poderes, al igual que de otras entidades que habitan en el universo, ya que algunos saiyajin se han establecido en la tierra como en el caso de Gokū y han formado descendencia allí, quienes jamás han conocido Vejitaseii, el planeta natal de sus padres. Sin embargo; no todo es como lo aparentan, naves espaciales son enviadas de la tierra a capturar diferentes especies alienígenas que habitan en el universo para posteriormente ponerlas en adopción como mascotas a los terrícolas.Además, cabe mencionar que este fanfic en parte está inspirado no solo esta idea principal sino también en el OVA de dos partes "Ai no Kusabi", basado en la novela japonesa yaoi de ciencia ficción del mismo nombre escrita por Rieko Yoshihara en 1986.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan, Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan





	1. Prólogo: vida y condiciones de un saiyajin

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hace tiempo que venía soñando con escribir otro fanfic de ciencia ficción que no fuera parodia o copia mejor dicho, de la trama de alguna película que vi alguna vez en el cine, pero… mi problema es que no tenía idea de que escribir ya que además tengo un proyecto de casi ciencia ficción inconcluso llamado “New Home” y debido a la falta de tiempo en mi agenda me fue imposible continuar, pero no se preocupen, ya encontraré el momento para seguir trabajando en ese proyecto… algún día. 
> 
> Como sea, no estoy escribiendo esta nota para hablar de eso, sino para decirles que he vuelto al fandom de “Dragon Ball” con un nuevo proyecto, luego de pasar meses alejada de este por estar ocupada trabajando con unas cosas pendientes en la escuela de arte, el día de mi cumpleaños (18/07) comencé a tomar lecciones virtuales de japones los sábados, lo que me da menos tiempo libre para escribir o actualizar mis fanfics, así que únicamente tengo tiempo libre por las noches pero termino tan agotada que no quiero hacer nada más y simplemente leo hasta que me quedo dormida.  
> Este proyecto, como mencioné anteriormente, es un fanfic AU de ciencia ficción, probablemente a muchos no les sorprenda porque ya de por sí Dragon Ball es un anime de ciencia ficción, pero este AU es diferente, aquí el planeta Vejitaseii nunca fue destruido por Freezer aunque algunos saiyajin siguen participando en misiones en cuanto a conquistar y despoblar planetas para que sean usados por otras razas alienígenas, los habitantes de la tierra están conscientes de la existencia de los saiyajin y sus poderes, al igual que de otras entidades que habitan en el universo, ya que algunos saiyajin se han establecido en la tierra como en el caso de Goku y han formado descendencia allí, quienes jamás han conocido Vejitaseii, el planeta natal de sus padres. Sin embargo; no todo es como lo aparentan, naves espaciales son enviadas de la tierra a capturar diferentes especies alienígenas que habitan en el universo para posteriormente ponerlas en adopción como mascotas a los terrícolas. 
> 
> Además, cabe mencionar que este fanfic en parte está inspirado no solo esta idea principal sino también en el OVA de dos partes “Ai no Kusabi”, basado en la novela japonesa yaoi de ciencia ficción del mismo nombre escrita por Rieko Yoshihara en 1986 y también está inspirado en los avances de la película francesa “El Planeta Salvaje” de 1976.   
> Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, puede que las actualizaciones demoren en llegar, pero esto segura de que valdrá la pena porque les prometo que haré todo lo posible para que la historia sea interesante. 
> 
> Como siempre “Dragon Ball” no me pertenece sino a Toriyama-san, sus adaptaciones, OVAS y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation, la novela “Ai no Kusabi” de la cual me inspiré tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Rieko Yoshihara. Pero este fanfic y la idea en la que se basa son de MI propiedad. 
> 
> Bueno, ya no tengo nada más de decir porque no quiero aburrirlos demás así que… ¡A TRABAJAR!

_ Introducción. _

Los saiyajin son una raza de alienígenas naturalmente agresiva que supuestamente se esfuerza por querer ser raza más fuerte, dominante y poderosa del universo. Ellos son enviados a diferentes planetas por su rey para ejecutar una misión en particular, dichas misiones vendrían a ser: destruir planetas, conquistarlos o despoblarlos para que sean utilizados por otra raza alienígena que habita en el vasto universo.

Para este tipo de misiones, los saiyajin cuentan con un poderoso ejército militar, el ejército de élite saiyajin pero, también, en otro universo existen una diferente clase de saiyajin que en lugar de destruir o conquistar planetas, trabajan duro para protegerlos, proteger el universo y deshacerse de los malhechores. A este tipo de saiyajin se los conoce como "Héroes de la Justicia" quienes además cuentan con su propia unidad de élite a cargo de proteger su planeta de origen, llamado el ejército Sadala.

Pero no vamos a hablar de los saiyajin del planeta Sadala, en este escrito informativo vamos a hablar más sobre los ya conocidos saiyajin del universo siete, los que viven en el planeta Vejitaseii (antiguamente llamado Planeta Plant): los saiyajin del planeta Vejitaseii. Hablaremos tanto de su fisiología como su sociología, su comportamiento entre ellos o con el entorno que los rodea y la tecnología que utilizan.

_ Fisiología. _

Un saiyajin podría considerarse una cruza entre hombre y simio o el así llamado "eslabón perdido". Poseen la inteligencia y mayoría de rasgos de un ser humano común y corriente pero en su espalda baja cuentan con una cola peluda parecida a la de un mono, así como comportamiento salvaje y primitivo muy característico de los simios. Por lo general, sus cuerpos están bien formados así como su raza en general debido a su entorno hostil, su estructura ósea es mucho más compleja y densa que la de cualquier humano normal debido al aumento de gravedad en su mundo natal, la cual es diez veces superior a la de la tierra.

Debido al aumento de gravedad y las brutales condiciones de vida, los saiyajin tienen una tasa de metabolismo mucho más alto que los obliga a consumir grandes cantidades de comida o energía para poder subsistir, su alto metabolismo alimenta su fisiología y los dota de un poder curativo único, además les da la capacidad de controlar el ki a niveles superiores en cuanto a otras razas y adquirir diversas transformaciones, esto explica el porque los saiyajin tienen un apetito tan voraz.

La fisiología saiyajin se podría resumir como "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte" esto parece actuar como una forma de evolución reactiva. Si un saiyajin sobrevive a una herida casi fatal o pasa por una batalla o entrenamiento intensos, obtendrá un aumento en su nivel de poder, mayor que el que tenía antes de la experiencia y después de la recuperación. A medida que el cuerpo de un saiyajin se cura, éste se adapta, evolucionando en cierta forma, en un intento de neutralizar amenazas previas, como las debilidades físicas de los enemigos que permanecen en pie en igualdad de condiciones o que son aún más fuertes que ellos. Sin embargo, la curación por cualquier tipo de medio como el ritmo natural de un saiyajin o mediante asistencia tecnológica o mística, no afecta ninguna de sus capacidades, el proceso de curación NO parece afectar dichas capacidades, de hecho, mientras más puedan recuperarse ya sea por cualquier medio necesario, sus cuerpos obtendrán una mejora sustancial y un gran aumento de fuerza, tanto a nivel físico como metafísico. Además, cuanto más fatal es la herida, más sustancial es el aumento de poder después de su curación, resumiendo, los saiyajin tienen un factor de curación considerable, lo que les permite curarse de casi cualquier lesión, incluidas las heridas casi fatales, a un ritmo mucho más rápido y eficiente que el de un humano sin medios artificiales (Semillas de ermitaño, tanques de rejuvenecimiento, o aliados con poderes curativos).

Los saiyajin originales vivían en cuevas y en terrenos baldíos muy áridos, por lo que necesitaban un cuerpo físico que se adaptara al terreno. Los machos Saiyajin son generalmente más fuertes que las hembras, debido a sus músculos naturalmente más densos, también tienen la capacidad de aumentar en gran medida su propio poder a partir de su ira, frustración, rabia e incluso dolor. Algunos saiyajin simplemente obtienen niveles de poder, mientras que otros obtienen un nivel de poder aumentado constante, contrario a la creencia popular, los Saiyajin no tienen una población femenina baja, las mujeres rara vez logran las habilidades de lucha necesarias para estar en la fuerza militar, que son vistas con mayor frecuencia por otras razas.

Los saiyajin son muy similares a los humanos en apariencia, excepto por sus colas de mono, además, cuentan con la mayoría de los rasgos genéticos, exceptuando del color del cabello y los ojos, los saiyajin tienen el gen dominante y comúnmente se los ve con cabello negro, generalmente puntiagudo. El cabello de un saiyajin de sangre pura nunca cambia de longitud o estilo una vez que haya crecido por completo, haciéndolo mucho más similar al pelaje de un animal que simple cabello. Este no es el caso de los semi-saiyajin, los niños saiyajin de sangre pura obtienen su color de cabello y ojos de su madre, sin que raza humanoide que sea. El peinado, por otro lado, se complementa con el del padre y el hermano menor por ejemplo, este caso se puede apreciar en Bardock, Gokū y Goten. Al parecer el ADN saiyajin de tener estilos de cabello casi inalterables es un rasgo recesivo; sin embargo, todos los saiyajin de sangre pura lo tienen.

Todos los saiyajin nacen con cola de mono en su espalda baja, y a algunos se la quitan siempre y cuando sean jóvenes. La cola alberga unas glándulas que, una vez que el cerebro le envía un mensaje químico, diciéndole que hay luz de luna llena, la cola comenzará a recolectar la energía de la luz de la luna y usará esa energía para producir hormonas que el saiyajin aumente de tamaño a unos 50-75 pies de altura, y quede totalmente cubierto de pelaje, a excepción de su cara, convirtiéndose en un cruce gigantesco entre un gorila y un mono. Dicha transformación se conoce como Oozaru, el poder natural de un saiyajin se incrementa diez veces más de lo habitual, de esta forma, los únicos ataques de energía que se pueden realizar son rayos de ki disparados desde su boca. Ha habido informes de saiyajin que han podido controlar sus acciones en su forma Oozaru, pero como nadie lo ha visto ni vivido para contarlo, esto no seguirá siendo nada más que un simple rumor, si el saiyajin no tiene experiencia con la forma de Oozaru, se enfurecerá incontrolablemente, destruyendo todo en su camino, pero con la práctica, uno puede aprender a recuperar la conciencia en esa forma y luchar. Si su cola es removida, el saiyajin vuelve a la normalidad, porque las glándulas se pierden.

Los saiyajin pueden controlar sus colas fácilmente de la misma forma en que uno podría controlar un brazo o una pierna. La mayoría tienden a envolver sus colas alrededor de sus cinturas, posiblemente para evitar que un enemigo lo sujete por ésta, pero también para evitar cualquier pérdida de equilibrio si alguna vez se le es removida la cola. Existen rumores que dicen que un Saiyan sin una cola gana más poder que uno con una cola.

Algunos saiyajin tienen la capacidad de convertirse en lo que se conoce como un "súper saiyajin" que, en realidad, es un saiyajin que se vuelve completamente energizado por una fuerza vital dorada y dado que el cabello está hecho de células muertas, la energía dorada brilla fácilmente, convirtiéndolo en oro. El cabello en sí tiene un mayor tirón electromagnético en cada mechón, se acumula más fácilmente y, con mayor frecuencia, se eriza hacia arriba.

Si el saiyajin tiene cola, el pelaje de la cola también se volverá de color dorado. Pero para convertirte en un súper saiyajin, no debes tener cola. Los ojos, por razones aún desconocidas, se vuelven de un verde esmeralda sólido, probablemente porque el negro se ve como verde más oscuro, y la luz de la energía hace que los ojos parezcan de color verde esmeralda. Esta es solo una teoría, si una mujer saiyajin se transformara en una súper saiyajin, su cabello se volvería plateado y sus ojos se volverían de un azul zafiro. Dado que las mujeres rara vez logran adquirir habilidades de combate necesarias para estar en la fuerza militar, es pura especulación.

_ Sociología. _

Los saiyajin comparten el planeta Plant con una raza poseedora de alta tecnología muy avanzada llamados Tuffles, ambas especies son muy similares genéticamente pero los Tuffles carecen de una cola de mono en la espalda baja. Los saiyajin eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, pero los Tuffles, tecnológicamente avanzados, lograron mantener a los saiyajin aislados en sus cuevas y estructuras similares. Como resultado de este aislamiento, los saiyajin no pudieron avanzar del estado tribal por un buen período de tiempo, los Tuffles usaron a los saiyajin a quienes consideraban animales relativamente inteligentes como mano de obra, a partir de ese momento, los saiyajin se dividieron en dos grupos: los guerreros y los trabajadores. Los guerreros se usaban como "carne de cañón" y en experimentos llevados a cabo por los Tuffles, probando efectos secundarios de ciertos productos químicos, al igual que los que usan los científicos de la tierra en animales para probar nuevos medicamentos, cosméticos, productos de limpieza, etc.

Por otro lado los trabajadores construyeron estructuras, proporcionaron cualquier trabajo manual necesario y algunos incluso sirvieron bajo las órdenes del jefe e hicieron cualquier tarea que se les fuera asignada. Eventualmente, los saiyajin decidieron usar toda su fuerza de una vez y usaron el poder de la luna llena para atacar adoptando sus transformaciones Oozaru logrando acabar con la mayoría de los Tuffles y sus ciudades, con el botín adquirido por la guerra, los saiyajin se desarrollaron rápidamente en alta tecnología y, además, aunque tenían pocos científicos, finalmente avanzaron fuera del mundo y organizaron contratos, ofreciéndose como fuerza militar paga.

El sistema de liderazgo de los saiyajin se convirtió súbitamente en una monarquía, el rey y cada descendiente de su estirpe se llamarían Vegeta. El Rey Vegeta original era el más fuerte de los saiyajin y se propuso no casarse por riqueza, amor o poder, sino casarse con la mujer más fuerte que pudiera encontrar por lo que su hijo seguramente sería el más fuerte de los dos, por lo tanto el más poderoso y podría heredar el trono.

Además, los saiyajin se separaron en clanes y cada uno tenía diferentes colores, insignias, símbolos, etc.

También consideraban sagradas a ciertas mujeres, siendo estás sacerdotisas que luego traducían la voluntad de los dioses al pueblo. Debido a que el sacerdocio era únicamente apto para las mujeres, eso podría explicar la razón por la cual ellas nunca fueron vistas en la fuerza militar con tanta frecuencia como los hombres.

_ Interacción social. _

Los saiyajin son criaturas muy territoriales pero también quieren que su territorio sea usado exclusivamente por otros saiyajin para tener poder sobre ello, así es como surgieron los clanes, los saiyajin se parecen mucho a los lobos en ese aspecto porque sus clanes se mantienen unidos, son como manadas, además cuentan con un estilo particular para interactuar con el sexo opuesto, las mujeres no son apreciadas por su apariencia o capacidad para tener hijos como con los primeros terrícolas, son juzgadas por su carácter, su fortaleza y su nivel de poder.

Cuando un saiyajin decide aparearse lo hace de por vida, aunque existen circunstancias atenuantes en las que algunos saiyajin pasan por diversos cambios físicos o mentales. Son genéticamente bisexuales, por lo que algunos saiyajin tienen un "equipo" de compañeros, nunca hay más de seis miembros en un equipo.

Además, un saiyajin macho dejará su aroma en una hembra a la que corteja frotando su cola, la cual tiene glándulas especiales en ella que afectan sobre la hembra. Si ésta rechaza al macho, la hormona simplemente desaparecerá en un día o menos, pero si ella no lo rechaza, sus hormonas se activarán y duplicaran la esencia que crean las hormonas masculinas, esta es una especie de tarjeta de presentación, cualquier macho saiyajin podrá percibir el aroma si una hembra ya ha sido tomada o preñada; sin embargo, la mayoría de las especies no pueden percibir las hormonas sutiles, una esencia similar pero exclusivamente femenina se crea cuando la mujer está embarazada.

Los saiyajin tienden a ser duros con sus compañeros, a veces pelean entre ellos casi matándolos para probar su fuerza, siendo esto una señal de que el macho está listo para aparearse de por vida y a veces será instigado por la hembra, quien marcará a su pareja elegida con un intrincado diseño de cicatrices de mordeduras en el cuello, aunque algunos machos acostumbran más que nada a marcar a sus parejas de esa manera.

La mayoría de los semi-saiyajin pierden parte de estas técnicas de apareamiento porque sus genes humanos dominan con más prepotencia a los genes saiyajin, también se rumorea que en tiempos muy remotos, la raza saiyajin (la que tenía pelaje) cambiaba el color del pelaje cada vez que cortejaban, este color varía dependiendo del tipo de poder del saiyajin al que estuvieran cortejando.

_ Tecnología. _

Los saiyajin apenas cuentan con tecnología propia, exceptuando los inventos relacionados con el ki. La mayor parte de la tecnología saiyajin, incluidos los infames rastreadores de ki, son piezas robadas de los Tuffles, sus armaduras (por otro lado) fueron hechas por ellos mismos, con spandex elastizados por razones muy obvias. Las cápsulas espaciales que utilizan los saiyajin para transportarse pertenecen en realidad a la raza de un planeta vecino, los cuales aterrizaron en Vejitaseii y rápidamente crearon un intercambio de tecnología por los servicios de saiyajin, se desconoce qué tipo de combustible usan estas cápsulas espaciales y no hay un área de escape visible para expulsar los desechos del combustible (no obstante, cuando vuelan, se puede percibir un aura de energía a su alrededor), las computadoras que las operan parecen se muy sofisticadas e incluso pueden cambiar de curso en el espacio a pesar de que no haya medios visibles para realizar dicha acción. El pasajero además, parece estar en un estado de sueño durante el viaje, pero al llegar a destino, se activa una bomba de aire dentro de la capsula, despertando o reviviendo así a su ocupante.

Se cree que los saiyajin destruyeron a la especie que tenía estas cápsulas una vez que integraron su tecnología por completo.


	2. Capítulo I: La trampa

_Un par de ojos azules se abrieron lentamente y se encandilaron ante la fuerte luz del sol que los golpeaba por lo que se volvieron a cerrar presionando los párpados con fuerza y una vez que se volvieron a abrir ya se habían acostumbrado a ver mejor y con claridad. Un niño de cabellos lilas casi entrando en la adolescencia giró la cabeza para verificar en donde se encontraba ahora, podía ver que estaba en un claro en medio de una especie de bosque que nunca había visto antes, pero de algo podía estar seguro y eso era que aquel bosque no se parecía en nada a los que había en su planeta natal. El viento soplaba suavemente moviendo las ramas de los árboles y algunos mechones de su cabello, lentamente se levantó del césped y comenzó a caminar y a mirar entre los árboles buscando una manera de salir de allí, cuando, de repente, un pajarito voló en picada pasando por encima de su cabeza hasta quedar posado en la rama de un árbol, el niño observó fijamente al pajarito por unos minutos hasta que este volteó la cabeza para mirarlo haciéndolo estremecer, pudo ver como el pajarito abría el pico para decir algo pero los únicos sonidos que salían de éste eran arrullos y pequeños trinos; sin embargo, misteriosamente pudo escuchar una voz saliendo de su pico, la voz de un hombre, un hombre un par de años mayor que él pero (desafortunadamente) no fue capaz de entender que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Claramente, ese hombre no hablaba en lenguaje saiyajin como él lo hacía._

_-T... Tru... Trunk..._

_-¿Huh?-el niño de cabellos lilas ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un costado y arqueó una ceja ante la confusión-espera... acaso ¿acaso ese pájaro está tratando de comunicarse conmigo?-_

_-Trunk... Trunks... Trunks..._

_No había dudas, ese pájaro estaba diciendo su nombre ¡su nombre, por amor a Kamisama! eso era lo único que podía entender porque era capaz de descifrar en que tipo de lenguaje se comunicaba el pajarito. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, el semi-saiyajin quiso acercarse a al pajarito y tocarlo, pero apenas dio un par de pasos, el animal remontó vuelo y se alejó de allí._

_-¡Espera!-gritó Trunks corriendo detrás del pajarito, siguiéndolo-¡por favor, regresa! ¿a dónde vas? regresa... ¡regresa!-había estado persiguiendo al ave durante un tiempo hasta que llegó a una cascada. El pajarito que estaba persiguiendo antes, aterrizó en la rama de un árbol y debajo de ese árbol había un joven adolescente de cabellos oscuros de pie bajo la sombra dándole la espalda para que el menor no pudiera identificar su rostro-¿eh?-no había nadie más alrededor exceptuando la cascada y unas pocas montañas en la distancia-¡hey! ¿qué haces de pie ahí? ¿quién eres tú? ¡mírame a la cara y responde mis preguntas!-_

_No importaba cuánto intentara comunicarse con ese adolescente, parecía que no pensaba voltearse para verlo y mucho menos respondería sus preguntas, así que Trunks acercó su mano e intentó llamar la atención de aquel adolescente de cabellos oscuros tocando suavemente su hombro; sin embargo, la luz del sol se volvió más intensa que antes, lo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos y girar la cabeza hacia otro lado..._

Amanecía en Vejitaseii, los rayos del sol se filtraron a través del cristal de la ventana del enorme dormitorio de Trunks en el palacio real. El pequeño semi-saiyajin abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo la cálida luz golpear su rostro, se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama y se estiró mientras refregaba sus azules ojos en señal de cansancio, anoche había tenido el sueño más extraño de todos pero eso no le importaba, después de todo, solo se trataba de un sueño pero… ¿por qué en ese sueño pudo escuchar una voz masculina llamándolo por su nombre? decidió no darle importancia al asunto, por ahora, se levantó de su inmensa cama y caminó hacia su armario dispuesto a buscar una armadura para usar ese día.

Una vez que terminó de colocarse su armadura, Trunks abrió la doble puerta redonda de su habitación con un código desconocido que solamente él podía usar, saludó a los guardias que custodiaban el acceso y comenzó a caminar por el corredor hacia la cocina y el comedor en donde su madre, la reina y científica Bulma y su pequeña hermana, Bra, lo esperaban para desayunar juntos. Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, de repente, pudo percibir el aroma a comida invadir el ambiente, un agradable aroma a huevos fritos, bacon crujiente y pan recién tostado, su estomago comenzó a gruñir hambriento y sin perder más tiempo, apresuró sus pasos hacia el comedor pero a mitad de camino se encontró con Nappa, la mano derecha de su padre, su cuidador desde que Trunks era apenas un niño y ahora actual cuidador de Bra.

-Buenos días, príncipe Trunks-saludó Nappa al niño de cabellos lilas una vez que lo vio

-Buenos días, Nappa ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás aquí?-le preguntó Trunks al saiyajin más alto de pie frente a él.

-Tu padre, el rey Vegeta, me pidió que te buscara porque quiere que ambos tengan una sesión de entrenamiento antes del desayuno.

-Ouh ¿en serio? pero… ¿no puede esperar hasta que termine de desayunar? Apenas me levanté de la cama y tengo mucha hambre-se quejó el semi-saiyajin menor-además… no quiero hacer que mi madre o mi hermana me esperen demasiado-

-Lo siento, príncipe Trunks. Pero es una orden de tu padre comenzar a entrenar antes del desayuno a partir de ahora-le dijo Nappa-ahora, acompáñeme, lo está esperando en la sala de entrenamiento-

-Iré hacia allá enseguida, gracias Nappa.

A pesar del hambre que sentía y las ganas que tenía de poder ir a desayunar con su madre y su pequeña hermana, Trunks sabía perfectamente que el entrenamiento con su padre era más importante que todo eso, siguió caminando, pasando la puerta del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento, una vez que llegó, saludó a los guardias que custodiaban el ingreso a la habitación, presionó otro tipo de código para abrir la puerta y entró. Dentro de la sala pudo ver a Vegeta, su padre, quien volaba por la habitación usando sus técnicas de combate recién adquiridas contra unos robots que disparaban láseres contra él, el rey saiyajin luchó contra los robots con agilidad y precisión evitando ser tocado por uno de sus láseres, pues si uno de ellos lo tocaba aunque sea apenas, el entrenamiento se acabaría y no se levantó tan temprano por la mañana ni entrenó tan duro solo para terminar perdiendo contra unas insignificantes máquinas. Por detenerse un segundo para ver a su hijo, un robot disparó su láser tocando el brazo derecho de Vegeta y con eso la sesión de entrenamiento terminó.

-¡Maldita sea! estaba tan cerca ¡casi iba a lograrlo!-exclamó el saiyajin de cabellos en punta con furia, no se dio cuenta de que su hijo mayor estaba allí, de pie detrás de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y apenas notó su presencia, se sobresaltó un poco-¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí, mocoso?-

-Uh... buenos días, papá, quiero decir, Rey Vegeta-lo saludó el joven semi-saiyajin siguiendo el protocolo real-vine aquí porque me pidió que tuviéramos una sesión de entrenamiento antes del desayuno ¿no es así?-

-Sí, es verdad. Yo dije eso-respondió Vegeta recordando la orden que le había dado a Nappa minutos antes-pero… ¿crees que tienes lo que se necesita para pelear conmigo?-

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Trunks con entusiasmo.

-Bien, entonces peleemos, pero primero… necesito hacer algo.

Apenas dijo eso, el soberano caminó hacia el panel de control colocado en una de las paredes de la sala, presionó algunos botones y la gravedad dentro de ésta cambió a trescientos niveles de presión, instantáneamente, Trunks sintió que su cuerpo se ponía pesado con el paso de los segundos y cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo.

-¡Agh! s-se siente tan pesado…-murmuró Trunks mientras trataba de levantarse sin mucho éxito-a-apenas p-puedo… moverme-

-Eso es porque eres débil, no estás acostumbrado a entrenar con estos niveles de presión. A diferencia de los niveles de presión que utilizo a diario para entrenar, esto no es nada comparado con eso-le dijo Vegeta, la respiración de Trunks se tornó irregular y su cuerpo temblaba mientras hacia un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie-¿y bien? ¿qué estás esperando? ¿vas a pelear conmigo o no?-una vez que el joven príncipe semi-saiyajin pudo finalmente ponerse de pie, comenzaron con su entrenamiento, Vegeta le dijo que hoy su pelea sería cuerpo a cuerpo sin volar. Trunks dio el primer ataque, sus puños se acercaron uno tras otro queriendo atinarle al rostro del otro saiyajin, pero todos eran fácilmente esquivados por el soberano, dio un salto alto e intentó patearlo en el rostro; sin embargo, su tobillo fue detenido por un fuerte agarre, Vegeta había tomado su pierna sin mucho esfuerzo y así detuvo su ataque, el semi-saiyajin pudo ver a su padre dándole una pequeña sonrisa arrogante para luego aventarlo lejos de él, afortunadamente, Trunks pudo detener sus constantes giros en el aire colocando sus manos en el suelo, trató de atacar a Vegeta otra vez, esta vez con un puñetazo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Lo que no esperaba era que el saiyajin de cabellos en punta lo atacara dándole un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que retrocediera un par de pasos cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos mientras unos pequeños sollozos junto con unos ligeros quejidos de dolor escapaban de su boca. Los guardias pudieron oír que algo estaba pasando con el joven príncipe así que intentaron detener la pelea, pero la voz autoritaria de su soberano resonó a través de la puerta-si se atreven a interferir o a detener nuestra pelea ¡personalmente me encargaré de mandarlos a ambos directo a las profundidades del infierno!-

Los guardias no cuestionaron su orden y ambos volvieron a sus posiciones originales, Trunks lentamente quitó sus manos de su nariz, la cual sangraba un poco por el fuerte cabezazo que Vegeta le dio, se lanzó hacia adelante y retomaron su combate. Patadas, puñetazos y golpes de todo tipo fueron lanzados contra estos dos saiyajin que parecían no querer detenerse, pero en cierto punto de la pelea, los ataques de Trunks redujeron su intensidad apenas escuchó la misma voz que oyó en su sueño llamándolo.

_Trunks… Trunks…_

-¿Eh? ¿tú otra vez?-murmuró Trunks mientras observaba alrededor de la habitación donde estaba entrenando con su padre-¡¿qué quieres de mí?! ¿por qué dices mi nombre? ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?!-

_Trunks… Trunks…_

De pronto, el semi-saiyajin fue noqueado por una ráfaga de ki que le lanzó Vegeta y que no pudo esquivar a tiempo, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento.

-Si que eres estúpido ¡nunca bajes la guardia cuando tu oponente te lance un ataque de ki!-le dijo Vegeta al joven príncipe, pero Trunks no lo escuchaba, su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la sala-oye ¡oye! ¡mírame cuando te estoy hablando, mocoso!-

-¿Eh? uh… um… lo siento, padre, quiero decir, Rey Vegeta-se disculpó Trunks mientras salía lentamente del cráter que se había formado en la pared-solo… no he estado concentrado recientemente, tuve un sueño extraño-

-No me interesa lo que pase en tus sueños, lo único que me interesa es que no termines herido en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento-le dijo Vegeta-ahora, salgamos de aquí, hicimos que tu madre y hermana nos esperaran demasiado tiempo para desayunar todos juntos-

Trunks pudo ver como su padre le dio la espalda y salió de la sala de entrenamiento, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas reaccionó y comenzó a caminar detrás de él intentando llamarlo pero el otro saiyajin no lo escuchaba, así que aceleró sus pasos al punto en que técnicamente estaba corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Pero… padre ¡espera!-dijo Trunks mientras corría detrás del saiyajin de cabellos en punta-ese sueño fue realmente extraño, soñé… soñé con un pájaro, lo miré fijamente hasta que salió una… una voz de su pico estaba llamando mi nombre y luego…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Vegeta detuvo sus pasos y se volteó para ver a su hijo mayor con una expresión de incredulidad en sus ojos oscuros-¡¿de qué rayos estás hablando?! ¡los pájaros no pueden hablar, baka!-

-¡Ya sé que no pueden hacerlo, papá!-respondió Trunks con el mismo tono de voz que hizo que la expresión de incredulidad de Vegeta se convirtiera en una de enojo-por eso digo que fue solo un sueño-

-Hmp, es bueno escuchar eso y no quiero que menciones una sola palabra más sobre ese extraño sueño tuyo durante el desayuno ¿has entendido?-le preguntó Vegeta, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza, el otro saiyajin suavizo su mirada seria pero no del todo y retomaron su camino hacia el comedor.

Al entrar al comedor, Trunks pudo ver a su madre, Bulma, alimentando a su pequeña hermana, Bra (quien estaba sentada en una silla flotante especial para bebés que ella misma había creado) con una especie de compota de frutas, pero por el fuerte tono rosa que tenía esa sustancia espesa, dudaba seriamente que aquello fuera una simple compota de frutas. También pudo ver una gran cantidad de comida colocada en la mesa lista para ser consumida por él y su padre, al parecer, la mujer de cabellos celestes no había comido por haber estado alimentando a su hija y esperando a que entraran para desayunar con ella. Su estómago comenzó a gruñir al ver la comida allí frente a él, algo que Bulma notó enseguida y desvió su mirada hacia él y Vegeta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, tuviste un buen entrenamiento ¿no es así?-le preguntó la mujer de cabellos celestes.

-Claro que sí-le dijo Trunks mientras tomaba asiento en su silla con un ruido sordo-¡tengo tanta hambre ahora! ¡lo único que quiero hacer es desayunar!-

-Genial, entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? ¡adelante! vamos a comer-le dijo Bulma a su hijo, miró a Vegeta quien estaba de pie junto a la puerta del comedor con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en otro punto de la habitación-¿Vegeta? ¿qué estás haciendo ahí? vamos, desayunemos todos juntos-

-Sí, claro. Lo que tu digas, onna-respondió el saiyajin de cabellos en punta, caminó y tomó asiento junto a su esposa pero cerca de la silla flotante donde estaba su hija, quien le sonrió y chilló felizmente apenas lo vio-buenos días, Bra ¿cómo está mi princesita?- Trunks solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y siguió comiendo de su plato cubierto hasta el tope con comida ignorando a sus padres hablando con su hermana menor, a veces envidiaba la forma en que la bebé recibía toda la atención de sus padres, incluyendo Vegeta. Luego de unos minutos jugando con la bebé, el saiyajin de cabellos en punta volvió a su posición anterior en la silla y empezó a servir algo de comida en su plato-oh, casi me olvido de decirte algo, Trunks-desvió su mirada hacia su hijo sin dejar de servirse tostadas y huevos fritos en su plato-después del desayuno necesito que vengas conmigo al cuartel general donde entrena el ejército de élite saiyajin, tengo una sorpresa para ti-

-¡¿En serio?! espera… no estás bromeando ¿no es así?-preguntó Trunks a su padre con un deje de desconfianza en la voz.

-¿Acaso crees que yo soy alguien de venir con bromas, mocoso? Porque si estás pensando eso de mí, entonces no me conoces, además lo que estoy diciendo no es en broma, quiero que vengas a los cuarteles generales conmigo una vez que termines de desayunar.

-De acuerdo.

Tras una hora y media, padre e hijo ya habían terminado de desayunar. Trunks se levantó de su silla y salió corriendo del comedor ansioso por ver la sorpresa que su padre tenía para él, no sin antes saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y revolver los cabellos celestes de su hermanita, algo que molestó a la bebé un poco. Vegeta se levantó de su silla y salió del comedor pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, volteo su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos azules mirándolo seriamente.

-Vegeta, espera-dijo Bulma deteniendo a su esposo-antes de irte, necesito saber algo ¿cuál es la sorpresa que tuviste en mente para Trunks?-

-Estaba pensando en enviar a Trunks a su primera misión de conquista-le dijo Vegeta, pero en lugar de estar feliz, Bulma se preocupó y miró a su esposo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡¿q-qué?! ¿una misión de conquista? ¿y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Trunks no nos va a dejar ¡aún es muy pequeño para ir a una misión! ¿Al menos te tomaste la molestia de hablar conmigo o consultarlo antes de tomar esta decisión?-le dijo Bulma al saiyajin un poco enojada por haberle dado esa noticia demasiado tarde.

-No tengo la necesidad de pedirte permiso para hacer eso, onna-le respondió Vegeta-además, Trunks tiene la edad suficiente para ir a una misión de conquista por sí mismo. Ya no es un bebé, no necesita que su madre lo esté vigilando y protegiendo constantemente-

-Puede que Trunks ya no sea un bebé pero él es…-exclamó Bulma pero se detuvo antes de decir lo que iba a decir, Trunks no tenía idea de que su madre era terrícola y no tenía derecho a saberlo, al menos no por ahora, le diría cuando llegara el momento oportuno-él aún es un niño, debe quedarse aquí con nosotros, puedes enviar a alguien más a esta misión. Trunks puede esperar hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor-

-¡Trunks tiene la edad suficiente para ir a una misión de conquista y eso es todo lo que voy a decir! Has vivido aquí por un largo tiempo ¿y aún no has aprendido nada de nuestra cultura, onna? Esta discusión se termina aquí, nuestro hijo va a hacer su primera misión y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras, Vegeta. Pero te dejaré algo en claro-dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba de manera amenazante al saiyajin de cabellos en punta, Vegeta solo la miró fijamente sin quitar el ceño fruncido de su rostro-si Trunks muere o termina siendo herido o capturado, no dudes de que la culpa será enteramente tuya-

Vegeta no respondió, solo puso los ojos en blanco dándole a entender a su esposa que había captado el mensaje y una vez que salió del comedor, Trunks caminó detrás de su padre preguntándose cuál sería la sorpresa que le había planeado ¿qué tipo de sorpresa le tenía preparada? ¿podría ser una nave espacial? ¿una nueva armadura de batalla hecha a mano? ¿algunas tropas para comandar quizás? Dioses, estaba tan ansioso e impaciente, la intriga se lo comía vivo, moría de curiosidad por saber cual era la sorpresa. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había llegado a la puerta del cuartel general, Vegeta desvió la mirada hacia él y pudo percibir su nerviosismo y ansiedad, luego volvió su mirada otra vez hacia la puerta, escribió un código especial que solo el saiyajin de cabellos en punta y una vez que la puerta se abrió, las pupilas de los ojos azules de Trunks se encogieron y su boca se abrió levemente con asombro, dentro del cuartel pudo ver algunas naves espaciales entrar y salir, algunas simplemente estaban aparcadas allí. También puedo ver a muchos soldados saiyajin entrar en las naves cargando suministros, armas, y de un momento a otro, las naves espaciales ya estaban listas para despegar.

-Así que, papá ¿cuál es la sorpresa que tienes para mí?-preguntó Trunks mirando a su padre mientras caminaba junto a él-muero de ganas de saberlo-

-Lo he estado considerando un tiempo y luego de una larga negociación con unos hombres provenientes de un planeta desconocido, he decidido que vas a ir a tu primera misión de conquista-

-¿Qué? ¡¿en serio?! ¡¿a-a una misión de conquista?!-exclamó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas con incredulidad, simplemente no podía creer las palabras que su padre le estaba diciendo-espera… ¿eso es cierto?-

-Por supuesto que es cierto, si no fuera cierto entonces no te habría invitado a venir hasta aquí conmigo-respondió Vegeta, caminaron unos pasos más, hasta que el saiyajin de cabellos en punta se detuvo frente a una nave espacial a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban parados-bueno, aquí está. Esa es la nave que te llevará a tu primera misión-

Trunks elevó la mirada apenas escuchó a su padre decir esas palabras y una vez que lo hizo, pudo ver una nave espacial de investigación, algo que lo entristeció un poco porque pensó que iba a ir a esta misión en una nave espacial en forma de cápsula o en alguna de las máquinas voladoras que su madre y el resto de los científicos saiyajin estaban construyendo.

-Papá ¿esta es la nave espacial que voy a utilizar para la misión?-preguntó Trunks viendo al saiyajin de cabellos en punta un poco decepcionado.

-Sí, es exactamente esa-le dijo Vegeta-¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿acaso te arrepientes de ir a esta misión? No te entrené tan duramente para que me digas que estas arrepentido y que no quieres ir a tu primera misión de conquista-

-¡No! no es eso, estoy realmente emocionado por ir a mi primera misión de conquista, es solo… que esperaba ver una nave espacial en forma de cápsula o quizás alguna de las naves que construyó mamá-respondió Trunks aún decepcionado de la nave espacial que su padre le había asignado para la misión.

-No tienes que juzgar por las apariencias, Trunks. Solo entra y observa, estoy seguro de que te llevarás una gran sorpresa-

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…

El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas no cuestionó la orden de su padre y ambos caminaron hacia la compuerta principal, Vegeta presionó un botón que hizo que la compuerta se abriera, unas escaleras de metal los condujeron al interior de la nave, Trunks fue el primero en colocar un pie en la plataforma metálica, desvió la mirada hacia su padre pero él solo se quedó allí, inmóvil con ambos brazos cruzados alrededor de su torso y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, algo común en el característico orgullo saiyajin, pensó Trunks. Suspiró y se metió dentro de la nave espacial, la boca del menor se abrió ligeramente por lo que estaba viendo, la nave era lo suficientemente espaciosa como para que cinco tripulantes entraran en ella, estaba equipada con un consultorio médico que contenía algunas cámaras de regeneración, una sala de mantenimiento e ingeniería, una enorme base de datos que contenía todas las coordenadas y datos de los diferentes planetas de la galaxia, administrada por el panel de la computadora en la estación principal, además había una vasta biblioteca con toneladas de libros sobre diferentes temas que podrían ser útiles al momento de reparar la nave o consultar la vida en otros planetas.

-Entonces ¿qué opinas de esta nave espacial?-preguntó Vegeta detrás de él, al escuchar su voz, Trunks se sobresaltó un poco pero se volteó sobre sus propios pasos para ver a su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Es increíble! me gusta, es tan espaciosa y cómoda… creí que no habría nada más a excepción del consultorio médico y la sala de mantenimiento e ingeniería pero creo que estaba equivocado-dijo Trunks-incluso hay una biblioteca. Papá, necesito saber ¿fue idea tuya colocar todas estas cosas dentro de la nave?-

-En un principio fue idea de tu madre, si fuera por mí, únicamente le hubiera pedido que instalara una cámara de gravedad pero tienes suerte de que esta nave cuente con una dentro-respondió el semi-saiyajin de cabellos en punta.

-¿En serio? ¡vamos a verla!

-Espera un momento-dijo Vegeta deteniendo a su hijo mayor-primero que nada, necesito que conozcas a algunos de los saiyajin que van a ser parte de la misión y que te acompañarán todo el viaje hasta tu destino, sígueme-ambos, Vegeta y Trunks, comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la estación principal y una vez que llegaron a la puerta, se encontraron con cuatro saiyajin (dos hombres y dos mujeres) quienes estaban ocupados organizando los últimos preparativos de la nave porque despegarían en unos minutos y necesitaban tener todo listo-¡atención, insectos!-todos los saiyajin dentro de la nave espacial detuvieron sus tareas al escuchar la voz de su soberano resonar en la habitación y se colocaron rápida aunque torpemente en posición militar frente a Vegeta-ahora que finalmente tengo toda su atención, quiero que conozcan a alguien, él estará a cargo de esta misión a partir de ahora y van a obedecer todas sus órdenes ¿han entendido?-

-¡Sí, señor!-respondieron los cuatro saiyajin miembros de la tripulación de la nave al unísono al saiyajin de cabellos en punta que estaba de pie frente a ellos, Vegeta hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a su hijo y Trunks se acercó tímidamente a ellos.

-Pfff…-uno de los saiyajin masculino miembro de la tripulación murmuró en un intento por contener su risa, Vegeta notó esto y lo observó fijamente con el ceño fruncido, algo que lo hizo callarse y toser levemente-lo siento, señor, no… no quería reírme pero ¿está… acaso está haciendo algún tipo de broma?-

-Sí ¿se supone que debemos seguir las órdenes de un niño?-preguntó la única mujer miembro de la tripulación señalando a Trunks con su dedo apenas tocando su frente, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas frunció el ceño levemente e intentó morder el dedo de la saiyajin-oh, vaya. Parece que el pequeño gatito ahora tiene garras jajajaja-

-Para tu información, no soy un gatito. Soy Trunks Briefs, tu príncipe, tu futuro gobernante, tu comandante ¡y de ahora en adelante tú y todos tus compañeros de tripulación van a obedecer mis órdenes y a escucharme!-respondió Trunks con un tono de enojo en su voz que intimidó a la saiyajin-¿quedó claro?-ella no respondió, solo miró al joven príncipe con un deje de temor reflejado en sus oscuros ojos-¡¿QUEDÓ CLARO SI O NO?!-

-S-sí ¡sí, señor!-respondió la saiyajin mientras adoptaba una posición militar mirando nuevamente a un punto fijo en la pared de la estación principal.

-Bien-dijo Trunks mientras sonreía y sin dudarlo siquiera comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la estación-antes de salir de este cuartel, necesito saber los nombres de los tripulantes que me asignó mi padre para esta misión para conocer mejor a cada uno de ustedes-

-M-mi nombre es Maguro, señor-se presentó el primer saiyajin dando un rápido y eficiente saludo militar, el mismo que casi se rió de Trunks, una vez que volvieran a casa, el príncipe semi-saiyajin se aseguraría de pedirle a su padre que le diera un severo castigo por reírse en su presencia.

-Yo soy Ika, será un placer para mí servirle en esta misión, joven príncipe-se presentó el segundo saiyajin.

-¡Y yo soy Odoburu! ¡un gusto conocerlo, príncipe!-exclamó el tercer saiyajin con un ligero tono nervioso en su voz volviéndola un poco más aguda. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Trunks, continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo frente al último miembro de la tripulación, la mujer.

-Y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿no me vas a decir tu nombre?-le preguntó el joven príncipe semi-saiyajin, la saiyajin no respondió, solo permaneció en su lugar con la vista fija en la pared de la estación principal, Trunks pudo percibir su miedo porque estaba sudando y sus manos apretadas en un puño temblaban, así que decidió aprovechar su miedo para doblegarla a sus pies-¡¿vas a decirme tu nombre si o no?!-

-¿Eh? ¡s-sí! discúlpeme, príncipe. Mi nombre es... m-mi nombre es Gyoza. Lamento mi rudo comportamiento previo con usted, majestad, retiro lo que dije antes, usted no es un lindo gatito, es muy valiente y feroz como su padre-desvió la mirada hacia Vegeta que todavía estaba de pie allí a unos centímetros de la tripulación-mis más sinceras disculpas, rey Vegeta. Nunca fue mi intención burlarme de su hijo, por favor ¡no me castigue después de que completemos nuestra misión!-

-Espero que no vuelvas a molestarme de esa manera porque me aseguraré de darte un castigo adecuado en cuanto regresemos a casa-le dijo Trunks a Gyoza, la saiyajin se encogió en su lugar temblando de miedo y temor ante la amenaza del joven príncipe.

Vegeta sonrió con orgullo al ver cómo su hijo pudo doblegar tan fácilmente el fuerte carácter de esos saiyajin, si pudo doblegar a su tripulación con tanta facilidad, entonces su misión de conquista se concretaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En eso, una voz anunció en los cuarteles que todos los saiyajin debían prepararse y terminar de empacar sus suministros en sus naves espaciales porque todos eran necesarios para una misión importante en un planeta lejano cuyo entorno era bastante peligroso y hostil. Automáticamente se enviaron las coordenadas en la computadora central en las estaciones de mando de todas las naves, mostrando la información del planeta en la pantalla, además se programó un conteo regresivo para que la nave espacial despegara de Vejitaseii en quince segundos. Luego de escuchar ese anuncio, Vegeta pudo ver cómo la tripulación terminaba con los preparativos y tomaban lugar en sus respectivos asientos preparándose para partir, viendo que nadie requería de su presencia, se giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la estación principal hacia la puerta de la nave espacial. Trunks notó eso, se levantó del asiento del comandante y salió corriendo de la estación para ir tras su padre.

-¡Espera! ¡papá, espera! no te vayas-dijo Trunks mientras salía corriendo de la estación, Ika notó esto y se levantó de su silla en un intento de ir tras el joven semi-saiyajin.

-¡Oye! ¡vuelve aquí! ¿no escuchaste el anuncio? la nave espacial despegará en unos segundos-dijo Ika, después de levantarse de su silla salió de la estación pero Gyoza lo detuvo-¿y tú que rayos estás haciendo? déjame ir en este instante, tengo que ir a buscar a nuestro comandante-

-Déjalo ir-le dijo la saiyajin-él... necesita algo de tiempo para despedirse de su padre antes de irnos-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡no tenemos tiempo para esto! la nave espacial está a punto de...

-Vas a dejar que nuestro comandante vaya a despedirse de su padre o juro que seré yo quien te golpee seriamente si intentas detenerlo.

Ika no dijo nada más, solo suspiró y caminó de regreso a su asiento acompañado de su compañera, Gyoza sonrió levemente al ver que su compañero no se encontraba en posición de discutir con ella, así que giró sobre sus pasos y regresó a su asiento frente al panel de control que medía la potencia y energía de los motores de la nave, Trunks le indicó al piloto que llevara a la nave hacia la salida del cuartel general para que pudieran despegar y prepararse para volar por el espacio lejos de Vejitaseii, rumbo hacia su destino cuanto antes posible.


End file.
